infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars)
Anakin Skywalker is the anchor of part of the Star Wars loops (Specifically the era between Episode 1 and Episode 3), the father of fellow anchor Luke Skywalker (Episode 4 and beyond) and Jedi Knight/Sith Lord/ Recovering Sith Lord. Description Anakin is a tall, well built Jedi Knight with dark brown hair and blue eyes that turn gold when in a Sith Lord mood. He has a notable scar on his face, sustained during the Clone Wars, and uses a blue light saber. When looping during his son's branch, he generally appears as Darth Vader, where he is trapped in a dark rebreather suit with a cape and a red light saber. Underneath the armor, his skin is burnt and scarred. History The Star Wars branch began looping sometime after the original seven universes began looping, sometime after Episode 6 for Anakin, who became a anchor alongside Revan and Luke Skywalker, with Revan appearing later. Anakin spent his first loops trying to kill Palpatine, believing the loops to be a punishment from the force. His first time managing this resulted in the destruction of the entire Galactic Senate in a ball of fire (Padme included), which led to Anakin crashing his loop, which led to his first fused loop at Hogwarts. Over the course of the loops, Anakin seeks to redeem himself from his stint as Darth Vader, both in the baseline and during a brief period of loop history, though his dark habits continue to haunt him. Among what haunts him is the knoweldge that he can, very easily, fall into Sakura Syndrome just as his apprentice had for a lengthy period of time. Just before the Crash, Anakin found out the Son was loop aware and only managed to stop him from killing Ahsoka due to a non looping Barriss, who he forgave for her role in Ahsoka's baseline departure from the Jedi as she died. At one point as Vader, he aided Federation Forces in the Imperial-Federation war after the destruction of Planet Vulcan as a pre-awake Vader. However, his actions before he woke up have left great problems between him and several Trek loopers, among them Spock. Anakin later became the first looper to encounter a Madoka looper since their universe's destruction, with a brief encounter with Sayaka Miki on the way home after a christmas party. However, the encounter was brief and left both confused. He later encountered the witch Charlotte, though this instead led to a fight instead of a conversation. At some point, Anakin was involved in a conflict known as the Death Note War, a conflict in a variant loop known as The City where he fought to find and destory several glitched up Death Notes. Abilities Force Powers: Anakin's impressive Base Line abilities in the Force have only grown since the loops began, granting him powerful telepathy, reflexes and future sense. He can also use his power to read minds and transfer memories. He is able to use Sith Lightning, though he generally does not do so unless he is really ticked off. The Force is one of the three ingredients in a Force Spiral Bomb. Swordsman: Vader is a skilled swordsman, able to fight with the best in the loops, including Kirito, Eragon Shadeslayer and Satsuki Kiryuin. Combination Attacks: Anakin is a well shown master of combining looping powers, like the Force, Spiral Energy, and Ki into one single attack. Magic: Having spent loops in Hogwarts, Anakin is proficient in Hogwarts branch magic. He is able to apparate with R2, 3PO and Padme in tow to escape an attack by Megatron or to travel to various planets and create port keys able to cross several galaxies, though this exhausts him. Chakra: Anakin has spent loops in the Naruto verse, and learned the Rasengan among other skills. His chakra nature appears to be Lightning normally and he not only knows the Chidori, but has modified prosthetics in his subspace pocket capable of rocket-propelling his Chidori-charged hand at an opponent. Subspace Pocket: Like all Loopers, Anakin possesses a Subspace Pocket. As a long time looper, Anakin's subspace pocket is enormous, at least large enough to store a Evangelion. He later is shown to obtain the first edition of the guide to multiversal variants from Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki and is mentioned to carry a Death Star within it in case of worst case loops, such as Zombie Apocalypse loops. He was later shown to store many other items within it, ranging from various space fighters and robots to a solid gold statue of Padme, with it being large enough for 3-PO to get lost inside it. Pilot: Originating from his skills as a pilot in the baseline, Anakin has expanded his abilities as a pilot with other vessels, such as Evangelions, Gunmen and Gundams. Mechanic: Anakin is shown to have sufficient skills at mechanics, having worked on his Evangelion Mark 3 to improve it with ability to tap into Spiral Power as well with Gundam technology. Spiral Power: Anakin himself can also use Spiral energy. This is one of the ingredients of a Force Spiral Bomb. Soul Reaper Powers: During his loops in the Bleach universe, Anakin became proficient with a Zanpakto, to the point he is able to use Bankai. The use of Bankai puts Anakin in a medium state between his Anakin Form and Vader Form and grants him two blades. His Shikai's exact effect is unknown, but it was what Anakin used during his battle with The Son to end the battle, suggesting it is powerful. Duel Skills; Anakin has spent at least two loops in the Yu-Gi-Oh verse. During the first one, Vader obtained several Number cards based on counterparts to his world, such as Jedi Knight Pax Galaxia, Sith-hitS and Savage Glacier. In a later loop, he gained a Duel Runner based on a Tie Fighter, and enough skills in the field to be invited to duel Champion Jack Atlas, suggesting skills in the field Haki: Due to looping as a Marine Admiral in the One Piece World, Anakin is able to use Haki, such as Busoshoku Haki to defend himself. Rokushiki: Vader has mastered several of the great powers used by the One Piece foes in the Marines, such as air rebounding Geppo, air splitting Rankyaku kick and body hardening Tekkai. Political Savvy: Anakin apparently has looped several times as a Galactic Senator, suggesting he has some knowledge of Galactic Politics. On the other hand, considering the Galactic Senate at the time, this may not be the case. Lantern Ring: Anakin was shown to have a Yellow/Sinestro Corps ring in his subspace pocket, revealing himself to have the power to use it successfully. Ki: Having looped into the Dragon Ball Loops, Anakin can use Ki techniques. Ki is one of the three ingredients of the Force Spiral Bomb. Zombie Immunity: While looping as Vader, his lack of fleshly limbs and solid metal armor render Anakin all but immune to the general Zombie Loop outbreaks. Crane Machine skills: A minor ability, but due to having replaced Squidward in several loops, Anakin is quite skilled at using the machines to grab toys. Relationships Obi-Wan Kenobi : Anakin's former Jedi Master, fellow looper and the person who cuts his limbs off in Episode 3. Due to Anakins' redemption and their history of looping, their relation has returned to a stable one. However, they are prone to getting into disagreements. R2-D2 and C-3PO: Anakin's robot companions. Similar to Obi-Wan, their relationship has been repaired over the course of the loops. Padme Amidala: Anakin's non looping wife, who he cares about deeply and deeply regrets his actions in the baseline. Anakin is said to also be unable to fight his wife in the case of a loop creating an evil version of her. Han Solo: Anakin does not like his son in law, often commenting his desire to terrify, harass and kill him, including putting bounties on his head worth more than even Kyubey's. However, after Billy's rampage through their loop, the two have bonded over sheer annoyance. Leia Organa: Anakin and his daughter still do not see eye to eye. Anakin's actions in the baseline and his hatred for her boyfriend/husband Han are the main cause of this. Anakin does care for her, however. Luke Skywalker: Unlike his daughter, Luke actually has forgiven Anakin and the two get along rather well Shmi Skywalker: Just like the baseline, Anakin deeply cares about his mother. Discovering her soul trapped in an Evangelion Unit during a loop in Shinji's world caused Anakin to destroy Nerve in retribution. Like Padme, Anakin will not fight a sith version of her. Mara Jade Skywalker: According to Han, unlike himself Anakin has no problems with his daughter in law, though he originally did dislike her at the start of the loops. Why this is is currently unknown. Ahsoka Tano : Anakin's Padawan, despite having a rough start to the loops, generally gets along well wtih Anakin. Often she is closer to him than his own daughter, and reacts accordingly when someone unintentionally insults her, such as Natsu Dragneel comparing her to a demon (if it was positive) Yoda: 'Due to frustrations in baseline, Anakin has long standing issues with Yoda, who he often called a Muppet. The looping version of Yoda, however, has begun to reconcile with Anakin, though their relationship remains rocky. 'Bariss Offee: Due to her role in Ahsoka's initial leaving of the Jedi Order and him, Anakin despised Barriss and often had her killed while looping. However, after encountering a Barriss who was not a traitor, who later gave her life to protect Ahsoka from the Son and allow him a chance to defeat him, Anakin forgave Barriss. This caused him to treat later Barriss's he encountered more kindly, and caused Barriss to begin looping. Jar Jar Binks: Anakin was surprised when Jar Jar began looping and decently friendly to him. However, Jar Jar is also quite annoying, so Anakin can only take so much of him. Palpatine/Darth Sidious: Anakin despises the Dark Lord of the SIth, and tries to kill him as much and as quickly as possible. Secretly, however, Anakin greatly fears the potential for a looping or dreaming Sidious due to how close Palpatine was to him in his baseline before his reveal, and afterwards as his closest thing to a friend. This fear has led to Anakin seeking Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima as a defense against him. Blues Light: Anakin appears to get along with the lost Light sibling. Brook: Anakin employed Brook to play the Imperial March for him for a loop, and during it declared him his favorite Pirate Looper. Fluttershy: For some reason, Anakin is terrified of 'Fluttershy the stare master' Pinkie Pie: Anakin finds Pinkie Pie to be...amusing. Rarity: Anakin and Rarity are shown to have a friendly customer/business relationship, even with Rarity being prone to altering his purchases to be less 'evil'. Nanoha and Fate: Anakin is familiar with the anchor of the Lyrical Nanoha loop and her 'friend', and respects them both as friends. They have apparently destroyed at least one of his fleets in the past. Anakin is shown to ship them. The Doctor: According to Ahsoka, Anakin is fond of The Doctor. It is likely he thus reacted favorably when he began looping. Squidward Tentacles: '''Anakin has shown a level of sympathy towards him, suggesting a friendship, or at least pity, from Anakins' end. '''Mickey Mouse: Anakin's shown to be on good terms with the Disney Icon. Hinata Hyuga: Anakin believes Hinata is a very nice girl and ships her with Naruto. Armin Arlert: Pals with Armin. Considers him a good friend, and fully prepared to evacuate his planet when the need arises. [[Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass)|'Lelouch vi Britannia']]: Lelouch and Anakin are allies and friends. They both participated in the Death Note War. Black☆Star: Anakin taught Black'☆'''Star how to create fusion attacks, however he finds the boy rather annoying. '''Rocket Raccoon': Rocket despises Anakin for getting between him and a major deal 'by breaking the Shi'Ar Empire' one loop. Rocket will attempt to shoot Anakin on sight. Spock: Spock and Anakin do not get along due to Anakin's lack of logic and a non looping Vader's connection to the destruction of Planet Vulcan prior to waking up in the Imperial-Federation War. This is mostly on Spock's side though, and Spock was willing to spring Anakin from Temporal Affairs custody on Krik's orders. Haruhi Suzumiya: Anakin is, quite understandably, terrified of Haruhi, who apparently finds him 'interesting' for being a time traveling alien esper Jiraiya: Due to Jiraiya writing an Icha Icha book involving fictional versions of Padme, Leia and Ahsoka, Anakin currently wants to kill Jiraiya. The Joestars: Anakin seems to dislike the Joestar Loopers, having taken some level of satisfaction from punching Johnny Joestar and having them all thrown into Impel Down in a One Piece fused loop. According to Ahsoka, the origin of their dislike for each other occured while she had Sakura Syndrome, but the exacts are unknown. Sakura Haruno: Anakin doesn't seem to have a good opinion on Sakrua due to her Sakura Syndrome and partially blames her for Ahsoka's issues. Doctor Drakken: Anakin finds the scientist annoying and generally works to derail his plans to create a Kim-Shego hybrid clone. Vegeta: Anakin and the Prince of Saiyans are rivals, with Anakin believing the Saiyan to be an arrogant little dwarf. Michael J. Caboose: Anakin's reaction to seeing Caboose elected Supreme Chancellor is to flee with Padme, suggesting he knows of the guys reputation and dislikes him for it. Kyubey: Anakin particularly dislikes Kyubey, stemming from an incident where the little creature contracted with either Ahsoka or Padme, which led one witching out and the other being a victim. Dio Brando: Anakin also dislikes the MLE from the Joe Joe verse. Aku: Anakin and Aku do not get along that well. Aku is known to hound Anakin on unpaid subscriptions and has killed him at least once over them. Vilgax: Anakin was one of the loopers who voted to keep Vilgax a MLE . Waltz: After killing Ahsoka, Waltz ended up on Anakin's 'must die' list. Deadpool: While not a looper, Anakin dislikes Deadpool. He will throw him into a dark hole whenever he has a chance. Assassin/Sasaki Kojiro: Anakin has been shown to send him on quests to kill MLEs and even paid him with his favourite lightsaber; As such he respects Assassins skill with a sword. Loopers in General: Anakin appears to be generally liked by a majority of loopers, mostly due to his tendency to loop during his period as a hero, instead of a villain. However, some, such as Harry Potter , do admit he is 'A mama's boy with serious issues', while Johnny Joestar believes him to be crazy and Hiccup fears him. Anakin is willing to play villain in Loops if it would help loopers stay entertained. Gallery Darth Vader vs Dio Brando.jpg|Anakin may be a flawed being, but he is still a staunch foe of the MLE's. Even more so than Han, at times. Darth Vader Commanding His Forces.jpg|Anakin leading the imperial army. Vader.jpg|Anakin's default reaction to Han. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Faraway Galaxy Category:Reformed Villain